In the Heat
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Harley was suffering in the heat of the boiling sun until her boyfriend Aidan makes a surprise appearance.


**In the Heat**

As the boiling heat of the summer flooded down on the Diaz household, the numerous children of the Diaz household found themselves trying to find ways to defeat the abundance of heat. All of them undertaking ways that would of had their parents screaming, if they weren't states away escaping the summer heat by agreeing to look after one of Tom's elderly relatives.

Ethan was taking one of the more normal approaches, with the teen locked away in the boy's room with all of the household's fans pointed on the nearly completely undressed teenager boy. Only _clad _in a pair of boxer briefs which were already bulging from the teen's occasional gropes and feel up of his body. The teen knowing that it wasn't _so _hot that he would have already been jerking his decent length meat by now. Possibly even sneaking next door to do exactly that with his best friend and his sister's boyfriend, Aidan Peters. If Aidan was back in town at the moment anyway, since the boy was _off _visiting his father a lot as of late.

Meanwhile, the youngest trio of the household, twins Beast and Lewie along with their sister Daphne, were in the kiddy pool full of ice and freezing cold water. All three glad in their bathing suits. Which would have been considerably normal if they weren't camped outside of the refrigerator, using it as an extra form of cooling and a quick way of accessing snacks.

Which left the last of the Diaz siblings, Harley, to sit on the couch under the barely working AC unit in attempts of capturing the occasional blasts of cool air that came from it. As with her siblings, the girl had removed a few items of clothing, with the girl going for a bikini top and a mini skirt. An outfit that had already caught the attention of _all _three of her brothers, whose eyes had widened from the lack of coverage on the older girl. With all three of the brothers feeling their cocks react with _more _than just a twitch. Beast, youngest of the three, was too obvious in his staring so Lewie had to dunk his head under the water so they weren't caught.

The _trio _ weren't the only male that was going to be reacting to the girl's choice of revealing clothing. It was _currently _happening to the one standing in the doorway between the backyard and the living room.

"Now _that_ is a sexy as look, babe…" The boy's voice purred, with the girl almost jumping up from the couch and rushing over to to the doorway.

Despite the heat, the girl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend with a massive grin on her face. "AIDAN!"

"Hey Harls…" The boy grinned while wrapping his arms tight around the Latino girl and pulling her closer in, pressing her head and bikini clad breasts into his wife beater covered chest. His hands instinctively moved to Harley's ass, using it to pull her up to her tiptoes. "So trying a new look? Gotta say, I _like _it…"

Harley noticed the hands but didn't have the will in her to stop Aidan, since it was no surprise that even through this heat wave he _still_ managed to be a horny brat. Something she loved and hated about her boyfriend, his ability to always find a way to be cheeky no matter what. And it _did_ make their hug closer, so Harley simply nuzzled into his hug then planted a small kiss on Aidan's cheek. He responded by leaning in and pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss that left the teenagers smiling at each other.

She had missed having him around, Ethan just wasn't the same.

"_Sooo, _if your dressed like this, can I assume that we have the house to ourselves?" Aidan questioned, his hands not having left their place on the shorter girl's ass.

Harley giggled and looked back at the three younger Diaz, "Sorry but looks like we're sharing…"

Despite wanting to groan, Aidan looked over and saw the position that the youngest trio were in then snorted. "Well… that's one way to keep cool…"

He found himself grinning a little as somewhat checked out the younger trio's revealed areas and noticing that they were all growing up and getting more and more like their sexier older siblings every day. The teen even eyeing a set of baby abs on the oldest and glasses clad twins, Lewie. He was developing into a handsome young man, while Beast still had a little puppy fat to burn off but he was energetic enough to have a body like Ethan in no time. A gift for the Diaz boys, in Aidan's eyes. Even Daphne's young body was beginning to show signs of growing up with Aidan wondering slightly if she would end up with a body as hot as his girlfriend or with a pair of breasts as hot as Rachel's when she finally _stopped _growing.

Setting the girl down, but not without giving her ass a light grope, Aidan stepped out of the searing hot sun and into the shade of the Diaz home. While not all that cooler inside, being provided a little shade was better than being outside. Or in his Aunt's house where she _refused_ to let anyone wear anything less than a t-shirt and shorts no matter the heat. A rule that she had put into place when the teenage boy had walked out of the guest room, in _just _a pair of bulged out boxer briefs with his muscular chest on display. A sight that earned him _numerous _looks from his cousin, that his Aunt didn't want her giving him.

Aidan walked with Harley into the living room and gave the little three a wave.

_Instantly_, Lewie and Beast were running from the pool and slipping on the _now _soaking wet floor screaming, "_AAAAAIDAN!_"

First Beast, a little faster on his feet, jumped into the older boy's arms. Then Lewie, jumping on the other side and almost tackling the broad-shouldered boy to the ground. In unison the twins squealing excitedly, their voices cracking a little as they did so.

"We missed you!"

The seventeen-year-old boy _whined _in pain, as the thirteen-year-old twin terror's tackled him with Lewie almost snuggling into the boy's chest as Beast jumped onto his chest, delivering an elbow to the teen's chest. Something he had copied from the latest wrestling event, that the twins had been forced to watch with Aidan on facetime, since the teen was back with his father. Both of them obvious in their casual feel of his sexy chest, their small fingers tracing the muscles hidden underneath a grey wife beater. Lewie hummed happily as Aidan's hand wrapped around to support him, and Beast giggled to himself feeling Aidan's hand holding him up by the butt.

Not sexually, it was just hard to keep a grip, _not _that Beast wouldn't let his idol feel up his butt if he wanted to.

Meanwhile, Daphne who had followed the twins over at a much slower pace was standing with Harley, the bikini-top clad girls shaking their heads down at the trio. The pair sharing a grin and a giggle as they muttered: "Boys…"

Lewie sighed in defeat and jumping up, muttering "Sorry, Harley… we just missed him _so_ much,"

"I'm not protesting guys, I know that you miss him… but leave enough of him in shape for me…" Harley smiled, shooting her boyfriend a teasing smirk for the butt grab.

Hopping up from the ground, Beast looked at his big sister and stuck out his little tongue. He and Lewie looked at her when they said "Yuck!"

"Oh please, like you two haven't joined Ethan and Aidan in their _boy games_…" Harley teased back, leaning over to poke both of them in their slightly reacted crotches.

With bright red cheeks, the two younger boys were quick to hightail it back to their pool and avoid ever giving an answer to that. They hid under the water, peeking over the edge of the kiddy pool and watching it as Harley, Aidan _and_ Daphne laughed at their innocence. Both poked their tongues out before ducking back under the water. When Aidan stood back up, groaning a little from the throbbing in his head, Beast blushed when the older boy smirked at him. Lewie simply looked away, through his cheeks were equally as red.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Haven't they, like, _done _stuff with Ethan and Aidan… I thought doing stuff would make you grow up… and not be like those two…"

"Oh it only works for studs like me, doesn't it Harls?" Aidan purred, pulling her over and hoisting the girl onto his waist.

The stud nibbling along her collarbone while using both hands to feel along her smooth hips. When she moaned lightly, Aidan's hands moved gently down to the girl's ass and openly squeezed it in front of her little sister. Who blushed a little when Aidan gave her a little playful wink. The older boy unaware of Daphne's awakening to cute boys and her growing attraction to her older sister's _attractive _boyfriend.

"I watched you eat a bowl of whipped cream with your hands behind your back, just last week… so _when _did you grow up?" Harley teased, despite shivering a little from his attention. Despite her teasing, Harley's hand slipped under his wife-beater and began feeling up her boyfriend's abs, unintentionally showing them off to the youngest of the Diaz girl.

A sight that had Daphne blushing and hightailing it back to the kiddy pool to hide from the attractive older boy. With Daphne gone, the older pair took up residence on the couch. Harley straddling Aidan's lap and sharing a few teasing kisses, meaningless little words and a few whispered admissions of love. Rather than focusing on her ass for once, Aidan was playing with Harley's long brown hair as he kissed her chin and neck. Strangely enough it was _her_ hands exploring all over the boy's body, tugging at his wife-beater and attempting to ease it off of his sexy muscular chest.

"S-Should we go to my room?" Harley questioned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from enjoying her boyfriend. Even in this heat.

"Why? We're comfy _right_ here…" Aidan replied lustfully, reaching down and starting to remove his shirt. The boy's detailed abs were reddened and sweating in the summer heat, showing off his stunning abs that made Harley moan. After over a week of being denied this sight, she was hungry for Aidan Peters. "Licking your lips already, babe?"

"T-The trio are right there... " Harley began, unable to pull her eyes away from her boyfriend's sexy bod. "God you're…"

Aidan smirked and massaged his bare chest, purring at the look of hunger she was giving him. The lacrosse player teased his dark nipples, tracing ever so slowly around the areola then starting down his tanned body. A soft moan passed Aidan's lips while enjoying teasing Harley by following down the middle of his abs. "Sexy, stunning, fuckable?"

The response didn't come from his girlfriend, instead from one of the trio of eyes watching them from the kiddy pool.

"All three…"

None of the three would end up admitting to who _said _it however.

Somewhat _enjoying_ that the little three were watching them, Aidan's hands started to explore all over Harley's amazing latina body. He caressed her hips, massaged Harley's beautiful ass, and teased along the cord to her bikini top. Half tempted to pull on the cord and reveal her breasts to the young three. Aidan ended up deciding to leave her bikini on and deny those brats a view, still remembering that painful elbow slam from Beasts before and Lewie tackling him to the ground. He was rewarded by a whine coming from the kiddy pool as his hand moved away from her bikini top, a whine that he recognized as coming from the oldest of the twins.

Smirking, Aidan looked over at the pool and gave all there an evil wink.

Feeling down lower, his hands slipped underneath Harley's mini skirt and was delighted to feel that she wore a _very _thin pair of lacy panties, one that he had given to her as a _special _christmas present. Away from all of her siblings and parents. The seventeen-year-old boy had felt his mouth go dry, his eyes bulge and had _nearly _shot his load the moment he saw her in the thin lacy bra and panties that he had brought her. So thin that it did basically nothing to hide her body.

"You kinky girl…" Aidan kissed Harley hard, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. "I bet you wanted your _siblings _to see you like this and see _everything _your hiding under there…"

Hearing his words, Lewie and Beast shared a look and a grin as they wondered if Harley _would _be interested in playing with them. Unaware of her twin brothers, Harley responded with a deep moan, grinding down into the older boy's crotch. Underneath she could feel Aidan's hard cock, with the thickness throbbing. She needed to feel it once more, so reached down and grabbed the thick cock through Aidan's pants before squeezing it.

"You want it, don't you Harls?" Aidan purred, as her hand teased his thickness.

"You know I can't stand you taking it away from me," She moaned back, feeling along its length. Her slutty side was beginning to show, almost forgetting that her little brothers and sister were there. All three wishing that Harley would hurry up and get Aidan's cock out of his shorts and underwear. They wanted a _view_. Even if it meant having to get up from the pool, since the couch and counter blocked the good view.

Aidan's cock _was _worth it, in all three of their minds.

"Well, if you can't stand it baby… why is it still tucked away? You know it likes getting it's well deserved attention from you…" Aidan teased.

With a little blush touching her cheeks, the younger girl finally reached for the hem of his shorts hiding that sexy piece of meat. Gently running her fingers around the hem, Harley knew it was torture for her boyfriend. The only relief coming when she finally peeled down his shorts, with Aidan lifting his ass up and helping to slide them down around his ankles. This left him in a pair of sexy black boxer briefs that tightly hugged his body, perfectly outlining his seven-inch cock. There was a slit down the middle with red trimming, perfect to pull his cock through and keep the boxer briefs on.

Beast, Lewie and Daphne stood up in the pool and peered over the counter to get the best view they could of Aidan's underwear..

"_Woah_…" Daphne, Lewie and Beast whispered as once as they took in the revealed view. Beast even considering wearing boxer briefs for once, if they made him look as good as Aidan then they would be better than his usual choice of none.

Harley knew this sight well but it still made her heart race, with the inventor started to fiddle with the slit and aiming his cock through the hole. She pulled the length out, tucking his heavy balls out of the slit. A thick bush of wild pubes surrounded Aidan's cock, with Harley running her fingers through the bush. "Mm… I've missed this thing,"

"Why don't you _show _it how much you missed it…" Aidan replied huskily. Both of the older teens unaware of the drooling almost _hungry _looks on the younger trio.

Giving the cock a light squeeze, Harley's hand began to move up and down the thickness nice and slowly. Its thick girth throbbed in response, welcoming the familiar hand jerking it off. Aidan was definitely enjoying things, throwing one arm over the back of the couch and getting all comfortable as Harley stroked his cock. Her hand moved up and down along the length, teasing every inch of his meat as the younger trio watched with moans of excitement. Harley found herself blushing when she looked over at the trio and noticed that their hands were going _south, _with the girl having to look away as the thought of the younger trio pleasuring themselves while watching her with a boy.

Aidan groaned in pleasure as his girlfriend got to work, thrusting up lightly into her eager hand before settling down into the couch. Bullets of sweat dropped down his sexy form, running down the cracks of his toned muscles.

"Mm… that's it," He said softly, using one hand to massage his chest. Then he grabbed the cord of her bikini, "Think the little horndogs back there wanna see these puppies?"

Beast couldn't help himself and loudly whispered. "YES!"

"Oh, I don't know… they might not want to see them?" Harley teased, continuing to stroke the boy's thick seven-inch cock.

The two older teenagers giggled together as the other three whined, deciding to give them a little show by ever so slowly tugging on the cord and drawing on the moment. All three watching and waiting on baited breaths, even Daphne. Waiting for the moment when _finally_ it popped free and Harley's perky tits were revealed. Round, soft and a little lighter than the rest of her already caramel skin. Except for her nipples, which were a dark chocolate.

Daphne was the first to react out of the little three, gulping a little as she stared at her sister's perky breasts. "W-Wow…"

Harley was turned on by their passionate moans, knowing that Beast and Lewie would be stroking their cocks. Just to show off her excitement, the girl stroked Aidan's seven-inch cock faster hoping that it would make her boyfriend moan for them. She teased the head with a thumb, massaging in a glob of precum.

Aidan smirked and decided to see how _far _Harley was going to take this. "Maybe our little watchers should come give us a view of what we showed them… _you _could help them show off baby…"

Much to his surprise, Harley giggled. "Beast, Lewie, come here… Daphne come sit on Aidan's lap,"

Blushing but excitedly, the young trio almost bolted for the couch and the older pair. Daphne stopping and blushing heavily as she looked at Aidan's near naked body with his erect cock poked out of his boxer briefs and once Harley released it, was resting against his muscular chest. Noticing her blushing nervousness, Aidan reached out and took the girl's hand and slowly led her to him. Taking in the view of the girls young body in her bikini, just as much as she was checking out him.

"Come on Daph, it doesn't bite…" Aidan smiled, as he grabbed his cock and waved it at her.

This only had her blushing worse as she climbed onto his lap. The pair focusing on each other, as Harley's eyes roamed the bodies of her tented swim trunk clad twin brothers.

Lewie's tanned body was shuddering nervously but he put on a brave face, standing stiffly and staring at his half naked big sister, his. His brown eyes laser focused on her perky breasts and chocolate brown nipples. In the boy's red shorts his four and a half inch cock was hard as a rock and sticking upright, showing off perfectly through the fabric. Something that made the girl lick her lips, amused by her own little brother's eagerness. As for Beast, he was excited and breathing fast at the amazing sight, though was more than a little jealous of Daphne getting to play with Aidan's dick but he tried to keep his focus on Harley, giving her a broad grin and playing with his shorts.

Kneeling down, Harvey suddenly yanked down both of their shorts. Just open enough to pull out their little cocks, grinning at the cute view.

"So small… but _so_ cute…" She cooed, wrapping a hand around the two cocks.

Aidan meanwhile had reached behind Daphne and had removed the younger girls's bikini top revealing her young just beginning to form breasts which he gave a soft kiss. "So cute, just like your older sister…"

Actions that had all three of the younger trio moaning in response.

"They are cutie's aren't they Harls?" Aidan smirked, as he used his fingers to tease Daphne's nipples.

"You should try these two," Harley replied while stroking along Lewie and Beasts' cocks, teasing the tips with her thumbs. She was half tempted to give the heads little kisses but she was a little annoyed that the two were still trying to peek over Daphne's shoulders for a better look at her boyfriend's cock.

"Oh, and maybe you should try this one?" Aidan responded, moving his hand down to tease Daphne's young clit through her bikini bottoms as the girl reached out and wrapped her small hands around his cock.

The girl giggled, watching her little sister play with Aidan's thickness. "You so just want to see us eating each other out, don't you?"

"My girl having a lesbian show with her adorable sis? Damn right, I do… just as much as you want to watch me and Ethan go at it or me and these little studs…"

"All four of you, more like it," Harley released the two cocks and stood up, before moving over to her little sister and pulling her into a deep kiss right in front of the three boys. Her tongue slipped into Daphne's mouth and started to explore slowly, loving the soft moan flowing into her mouth. Moving a hand lower down Daphne's body, the older girl's hand joined Aidan in playing with her little twitching clit through the bikini bottoms.

"Maybe we should have a little Diaz and Peter's kids orgy one night…" Aidan teased, as he stopped teasing Daphne's pussy in order to reach out and grab onto the cocks of the now horned up thirteen-year-old twins. Pulling them closer to him, while beginning to jerk them off. "You studs would like that, wouldn't you?"

As they stood there biting their bottom lips to stop themselves from moaning, the twins nodded excitedly while trying to thrust their cocks further into Aidan's grip. With the older teen giving in and beginning to stroke the younger boys a little harder before leaning down and doing something his girlfriend _had _wanted to do. He pecked the mushroom head of each of the boys young circumcised cocks. The twin's moans were quickly being joined by their younger sister with Daphne moaning loudly down Harley's throat, feeling herself being teased gently. Wettening down there as the fingers pressed down against her pussy.

"You should let her feel a finger for once babe…" Aidan grinned, his cock already throbbing from watching two shirtless girls kissing.

Lewie and Beast were ignored for a long moment, only getting satisfaction by their cocks lazily stroked. They watched their sisters kissing and were a little bored to see Harley slowly begin to push a finger inside of Daphne. Instead they shocked the others by coming together for their own kiss, Lewie taking charge and making sure there was a depth between their lips as his younger twin made out with hunger. Their lips battled for dominance but neither could win, each using their hands to explore each other.

The older boy snorted at them, then yanked Beast down to his side. "This is how you kiss, kid,"

Lewie, Daphne and Harley watched on in shock, the younger two having their jaw _dropped _as Aidan deeply and passionately frenched the younger boy with his tongue forcing itself into Beast's mouth and claiming it as his own. Beast's eyes rolled back in his head as the kiss deepened, loving it when Aidan's hand moved along his four and a quarter inch cock. Their kiss got heated, the two boys making out heavily while everyone else was busy.

Deciding that they shouldn't leave Lewie out, Daphne and Harley shared a look before they grabbed Lewie and dragged him over with the girls kissing the boy at once. A move that had Lewie blushing _bright _from having his sister's kissing him like this. All three cocks were being worshiped and stroked, with all five of the teenagers making out and growing louder as the already hot day got more heated. They knew sex was off the table, fearing that they would overheat. However they weren't done _just_ yet.

Aidan broke his kiss, leaving a starry-eyed Beast sighing in satisfaction. His white spunk now coated Aidan's hand, too lost in pleasure to tell anybody. He would be happy to lick it up, however…

The older boy suddenly shoved his hand in the faces of Harley, Lewie and Daphne, making sure to show off the little white globs of cum all over his hand. Raising an eyebrow, Aidan commanded the three. "Lick up your brother's cum like good Diaz, before I go make Ethan eat it all..."

Harley just watched from her spot as Daphne and Lewie did _exactly _what the older boy told them to do and almost devoured Aidan's hand as they licked away every drip of Beast's cum from the hand. Making _both _of the older teens wonder if this wasn't the first time the younger trio had tried each others juices.

"Mm, good slutty kids." Aidan winked at them, pulling his hand back and using it to rub his abs.

Harley leaned in and kissed Lewie, taking the young boy's tongue into her mouth and beginning to suck on it. Stealing a taste of Beast's cum and loving every second of it, especially since it was making her handsome little brother moan in delight. Her hands toyed with his chest, teasing the boy's pink nipples and smooth pale flesh.

Aidan's attention focus moved back to Daphne with the boy giving her just as _deep _of a kiss, letting her experience the sensations that Beast had just done as well as getting his own taste of Beast's young cum. His hands didn't focus on her nipples however and instead slipped underneath her bikini bottoms, with his finger pushing against her clit.

"Seriously?"

A voice interrupted them all from the stairs. Standing there was a completely naked boy with chiselled abs and ripped muscles coated in a thin layer of sweat, his tanned skin flushed red in the Summer heat. Between his legs a thick piece of meat, only semi hard but slick with cum and a little bit of lube, even still dripping just a little bit of precum. All over his chest, mingled with sweat and coating his sexy defined muscles was a load of cum milked by his own hand.

On Ethan's face was an annoyed expression, the seventeen-year-old growling. "I could have made one of you get me off? You _all_ forgot I was home?!"

As the boy watched towards them, his cock swinging, Aidan and Harley found themselves sharing a look and a sigh.

It was too _hot _for this.

**The End. **

**Please favourite, follow and review the story if you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more upcoming works.**


End file.
